batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 3
Synopsis "Last Chance" After escaping from the Mississippi Megadome, the Suicide Squad breaks into a Louisiana laundromat, and changes into some stolen plain clothes. They will have to lay low for two hours before their evacuation, and with time running out on the nano-bombs buried under their skin. Deadshot orders Black Spider and El Diablo to find medical supplies while he and Harley Quinn work on feeding 'the package' - an infant whose DNA may hold the cure to an infectious disease that transforms its victims into zombies. Meanwhile, they have left King Shark to hide in the woods, given that a giant man-shark doesn't blend well. Wandering the streets of Madisonville, Louisiana, Black Spider and El Diablo come to understand that each other's morality is less black and white than they might have expected. The small town's populace won't take their eyes off the black man and heavily tattooed Latino, but eventually they come across a closed veterinarian's office, and break in for supplies. Meanwhile, Deadshot has secured a cabin to keep the baby in until rendezvous time. Standing in his underwear, he investigates his eye, knowing that there is a possibility that he too was infected by the virus. He is interrupted by Harley, whose intentions are obviously carnal. Deadshot announces that he doesn't 'do clowns,' but Harley plants a kiss on his mouth. Despite his earlier statement, he shoves her up onto the counter, and they have sex. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by a call from Amanda Waller. Deadshot updates her on the baby's status, and informs her that he may have been infected. He demands to be the first to be treated with the cure. Waller accuses him of insubordination, reminding him of the bomb implanted under his skin. He warns her that if that bomb goes off, it will take the baby and the cure with it. In the vet's office, Black Spider reveals that he is called a hero because he once killed some scumbags who had it coming, but he doesn't feel that he deserves the label. El Diablo uses the office's computer to look up news reports about the Megadome incident, and discovers that Voltaic was not killed by the zombies inside, as they were told. He was instead shot through the head. El Diablo realizes quickly who was responsible. Outside the diner that they chose for the drop off, Harley comments that Deadshot has been acting strange since the last mission, slapping him on the behind. Angrily, he grabs her wrist and informs her that whatever had happened back in the cabin is over, and had only been about getting off. Snidely, Harley remarks that he will probably want to do that again. Suddenly, they find themselves being held at gunpoint by a bounty hunter called Mad Dog. Quickly, Deadshot and Harley rush into the diner where Black Spider and El Diablo are already waiting. Barricaded behind the counter, the squad withstands a barrage of bullets. Finally, Black Spider becomes frustrated, and throws some smoke bombs, hoping to get the drop on Mad Dog's men. Unfortunately, Mad Dog is equipped with thermal goggles, and he easily spots the Spider, shooting him in the chest. Before he can get off another shot, Harley warns him that she has turned on the gas, and another shot would blow them all up. Angrily, Mad Dog and his men retreat, but there's little doubt that he will take the shot as soon as they are clear in order to take out the whole squad at once. Deadshot and Harley make their escape, but El Diablo refuses to leave the injured Black Spider behind. The building explodes moments later, with both El Diablo and Black Spider still inside. Deadshot threatens one of the injured bounty hunters in order to find out which way Mad Dog went. The man desperately spills that he escaped into the woods. This is, of course, exactly where King Shark is. In the rubble of the diner, El Diablo and Black Spider have survived, thanks to the fire-absorbing power of Diablo's tattoos. Deadshot orders him to leave the injured man behind, but El Diablo refuses, informing him that the rest of the team is aware that Deadshot killed Voltaic. Seeing El Diablo struggle to carry Black Spider, Harley reluctantly decides to help, demanding that he not mention it with a threat against his life. With three minutes left before their bombs go off, Deadshot passes off the baby to Waller's pickup team. Their mission complete, Deadshot demands that the implants be shut off. Contrarily, the doctor announces that they have new orders, and will be staying in the field for another 36 hours. Each member of the squad cringes in pain as the implants reset. Loading Black Spider onto the helicopter, the team suits up as they are introduced to replacement personnel: Yo-Yo and Captain Boomerang. Boomerang announces that he has been declared the new leader of the team, and been given control of the bombs in the others' bodies. Meanwhile, the next mission will require them to play super-hero. Appearances "Last Chance" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **Black Spider (Leaves The Team) **King Shark **El Diablo **Captain Boomerang (Joins The Team) **Yo-Yo (Joins The Team) *Voltaic *Amanda Waller *Mad Dog Locations *Louisiana **Madisonville Notes *Early issue cover design was done by artist Ryan Benjamin in the end the final issue cover design was done by artist Ken Lashley. *The official issue solicits credited artist Federico Dallocchio with art in this issue in the end the final artist credit for the interior artwork went to artist Cliff Richards as the sole artist for the issue. *The official issue solicits also gave Federico Dallocchio and Andrei Bressan artist credit for the issue cover but in the end the issue cover credit was given to artist Ken Lashley as the sole artist for the issue cover. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20727 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-last-chance/37-301650/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 03